If You Loved Me
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: AU. What should have happened in the final scene of Hannibal. Clarice/Hannibal. Lemon. One-shot.


_**If You Loved Me**_

**Hannibal/Clarice **

**One-Shot **

**A/N: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! This popped into my head at four in the morning so I got up and wrote it. Couldn't help myself. Also, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **

"Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me, 'Stop. If you loved me, you'd stop?'" Hannibal said softly in Clarice's ear.

She was quiet for a moment before she answered, her hair trapped in the fridge painfully.

"I've thought about it," she said. "But I always thought that if you loved me I wouldn't have had to ask."

There was hurt in her voice. She wanted him to love her, he realized. Because she loved him. Perfect.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear.

"How wrong you are, Clarice," he whispered, his hands sliding up her thighs, taking the dress with him. "Do you want this, Clarice? Do you want me? I can give you so much if just tell me you want it. I won't take without permission."

She knew he was telling the truth. He would never violate her or hurt her. He cared for her too much. But did he love her?

"Yes," she said without meaning to. The word slipped from her mouth and she couldn't – wouldn't – take it back. For once, caution could be thrown to the wind, consequences be damned.

Her arms hung at her sides as his hands brought her dress up to her waist. She wasn't wearing underwear.

Once hand held the dress in place, the other slid down her thigh and came around to explore her folds. She took a step apart, spreading her legs. She sighed as his fingers explored her already wet folds.

"Already excited, aren't you? I knew you would be," he said softly. "The fight got your adrenaline pumping, didn't it? Got you excited? Do you like the way I'm touching you, Clarice? Is this what you've imagined?"

He kissed her neck, nibbling the skin in a way that made Clarice shiver in delight. It was a parody of him cannibalizing people and she knew it, but it didn't bother her as much as it should have. She didn't want to think of that right now.

He brought his hand away and undid his pants, pulling out his already hard cock.

"Tell me again, Clarice, do you want this?" he asked, lifting her leg up over his hip and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Yes," she said, and this time she meant to. Isn't this what she'd wanted all along? Him?

His pushed his hips forward and entered her slowly. It only took a minute for her to adjust and he was very patient.

He slipped an arm around her waist and used the other to gently touch her dress-covered breasts with the backs of his fingers.

"So beautiful, Clarice," he said softly in her ear, his lips brushing her ear lobe. "So wet, and warm and willing. How long have you wanted me like this? I wanted you the moment I saw you, knew I'd have to have you one day. I can't believe I'm inside you right now. It's like some fabulous dream, and any moment I feel I'm going to wake up in my cell back at the hospital."

"It's real," Clarice whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he thrust into her gently.

"Thank you, Clarice," he said softly as the pleasure built within them.

The pleasure came in waves as he thrust in and out of her in a dance as old as time itself. Soon Clarice was moaning and Hannibal was grunting.

"God, Hannibal!" she cried. "Don't stop! If you love me, don't stop!"

He smiled against her neck, kissing her jugular as the pleasure built higher and higher. Clarice cried out as she her orgasm came upon her. He continued thrusting, in and out, harder, faster, rougher, biting her neck until there were semi-permanent marks. He came with a groan, spilling his seed inside her, wave after wave of pleasure taking him over.

They stood there for a long time in the dark, just breathing and taking each other in.

"Was it as good for you, Clarice, as it was for me?" he finally said.

"God, yes!" she said, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

He smiled against her neck.

"I'm glad you think so," he said. "How about we go hop on a plane and head for Europe? I can hear the police sirens and I think it's about time we left anyway."

Could she really leave everything behind? Her life, her job, her house, all for him? The answer was yes.


End file.
